Lily
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Lily Pixis, hija de Dotto Pixis, admirada tanto por sus habilidades como por su belleza... 3 ciertos chicos despertaran interés por ella, ella solo tiene ojos para uno y tendrá que pasar por mucho para descubrirlo... Lo sé: mal sumary... Pero denle una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

Yo: bueno no tengo nada que decir excepto que, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece (lástima...) Ah, y tampoco sus personajes excepto Lily...

Ese día

No podía ser cierto, el muro medía 50 metros... Los titanes habían entrado... Estaba asustada, iba junto a su madre, un miembro de la Guardia del Pueblo.

-Lily, quiero que cuando te diga corras lo más rápido que puedas hacia los barcos -dijo su madre cortando una parte del vestido de la niña de 12 años para que pudiera movilizarse mejor.

-Pero madre...

-Yo estaré bien -dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija -La última carta de tu padre llegó ayer por la tarde, dice que está en Trost y que vendría a llevarnos de vuelta a Sina en cuanto terminara sus asuntos... Pero supongo que te adelantarás... -dijo la mujer dándole una carta a la niña -tu padre debe estar informado, búscalo en cuanto llegues a Trost.

-Y tu que harás? -preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo abandonar a los soldados de Shingashina... Voy a ayudarlos... Apresúrate o los titanes llegarán hasta aquí... -en cuanto dijo eso la tierra se estremeció y vio a un titán corriendo hacia ellas -Un anormal! -gritó la mujer que empujó a su hija a un callejón y usó su equipo para acabar con el titán... Pero era tarde los titanes se acercaban a donde estaban -Lily quédate ahí! -gritó la mujer -_Si se queda quieta no podrán detectarla y estará a salvo, cuando alguien venga le diré que se la lleve a los barcos... -_pensó la mujer tomando sus espadas.

La niña veía detrás de unas cajas como su madre destrozaba a algunos titanes y pudo divisar una gigantesca sombra en el suelo, era la sombra de un titán devorando a alguien... tembló de miedo, su madre seguía bien pero no quería que ese titán la viera ni a ella ni a su madre. La pobre niña vio, por primera vez lo que los titanes podían causar, en cuando la sombra desapareció escuchó los pasos de la criatura poseedora de la sombra alejarse, pero escuchó más llegando hacia donde estaba su madre, ella seguía observando a través de las cajas. La mujer se vio en problemas y lanzó unas hojas de su espada hacia donde estaba su hija.

-Lily, corre y úsala para defenderte! -gritó la mujer con la ventaja de que los titanes no sabían que estaba diciendo -entiérralas en sus ojos y gana tiempo... Llega a los barcos, rápido!

La niña obedeció, era diferente a otras niñas de su edad... Era la hija de Dotto Pixis, tenía buena puntería así que a los 2 titanes que se le acercaron les atinó en los ojos y pudo correr, pero escuchó un ruido extraño: algo chocando contra una pared, volteo la vista y vio a su madre en el suelo, con una pierna rota tratando, inútilmente de hacer funcionar su equipo, ya no tenía gas... Había usado todo para defenderse así misma y a Lily.

Un titán apareció detrás de Marie Pixis (la esposa de Pixis y madre de Lily) y la tomó con una de sus manos, Lily palideció pero su medre usó una hoja de la espada y pudo liberarse... Pero el agarre había sido muy fuerte y le rompió dos costillas... la otra mano del titán la sujeto y la sostuvo arriba de su boca, Lily no resistió más y echo a correr... Pero, de nuevo, las malditas sombras la atormentaban, un titán a punto de devorar a una mujer, eso veía... Veía a la mujer retorcerse para librarse y el titán, sin piedad la soltó sobre su boca, vio como el titán tragaba a su madre viva, pero no dejo de correr, sintió ira, mucha ira...

Se vio perseguida por un titán, trató de confundirlo dando vuelta en lugares al azar, pero el destino hizo que llegara aun callejón... El titán la encontró, se defendió con las últimas 3 hojas que le le dijo su madre, tenía un plan: clavar una en cada ojo y con la otra, trepar por unas cajas (Inner: por que chingados siempre hay cajas en los callejones) y cortar su nuca, luego correría y llegaría Trost sin problemas pues los demás titanes se habían entretenido con los demás... Sin embargo, era el mismo titán que devoró a su madre... Su cuerpo se congeló y soltó las hojas... Cayó de rodillas llorando.

-_Madre... perdón... No puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo -_pensaba la niña viendo a la gigantesca criatura en frente suyo -_supongo que hasta aquí llegué, ya no veré más a papá... -_siguió pensando con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados, se había resignado. El titán se movía muy lento, como si quisiera disfrutar el sufrimiento de la niña -_No me tortures más y acaba con migo... Por favor! -_rogaba mentalmente la niña, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la mano del titán a 20 centímetros de su rostro... caer junto con el cuerpo del titán... detrás del titán salió un hombre de 25 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules (Inner: cofcofErwincofcof) se acercó a ella.

-Estás bien? -preguntó el joven pero la niña no respondía solo seguía llorando. El joven entendió lo que pasaba con solo ver los ojos de la niña así que la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta los barcos que la llevarían a Trost. Eso fue todo lo que recuerda Lily, pues se desmayó poco después...

Despertó en un hospital... Se sentía confundida, estaba muy adolorida... vio que el joven de ojos celestes entraba a la habitación y recordó todo... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su madre, el joven se acercó sin decir nada y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila... -trató de calmarla -Sé que es difícil, pero podrás superarlo...

Lily lloró un rato, luego se pudo calmar.

-Gracias... -dijo tímidamente la niña.

-Te traje esto -dijo el joven con una sonrisa sacando de una bolsa un peluche de conejo, que la niña abrazó con cariño -Eres... la hija del comandante Pixis, no es cierto?

-Sí... Cómo está mi padre? -dijo asustada.

-Tranquila, estuvo aquí hace una hora, vino a verte... Dormiste 3 días... -dijo el joven -por cierto soy Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Soy Lily Pixis... Hija de Dotto Pixis y... eso es todo -dijo la niña haciendo reír a Erwin.

-Bueno, dentro de poco te darán el alta y podrás volver junto con tu padre al muro Sina...

**Un año después:**

-Erwin -llamó Lily de ahora 13 años -Necesito hablar contigo -estaba muy seria, incluso para ella. Erwin asintió y la llevó a un balcón, estaban en una celebración en el muro Sina, absurda celebración, qué el Rey no veía por lo que estaban pasando?

-Qué ocurre Lily? -preguntó Erwin preocupado por la mirada de la chica.

-Decidí que entrenaré para entrar en la milicia -dijo seria.

-Imposible... No te dejaré! -dijo Erwin, su preocupación era clara, Lily era como su hermana pequeña.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso... Te estoy avisando -dijo fríamente.

-De igual forma... Eres muy joven!

-Mi madre tenía la misma edad cuando comenzó a entrenar... Planeo seguir sus pasos y vengar su muerte.

-No pienso dejar que te pongas en peligro, Lily! -le dijo agarrándola de los hombros, algo fuerte, pero que la chica aguantaba perfectamente.

-Sabes que yo pienso lo mismo con respecto a ti! -respondió la chica -voy a entrar de una forma u otra, te juro que algún día me verás en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento!

-No te dejaré entrar...

-Eso se verá en 2 años, no? -terminó de decir la chica entrando al salón dejando a Erwin con las palabras en la boca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Yo: primer capitulo terminado Yey...

Inner: pinche loca.

Yo: bueno si han leído mi perfil, habrán notado que yo hablo sobre Lily en mis lista de OC's, bueno decidí mostrar su historia... Taráaaaaan...

Inner: no en serio alguien llame a un doctor por favor.

Yo: eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos después!


	2. Soldado Encapuchado

Yo: Ola k ase? Leyendo esta madre o k ase? Inner: maldición ya empezó otra vez. Yo: pues te aguantas... Inner: terminemos ya con esto... No quiero tener que aguantarte más de lo necesario. Yo: LOL! Pero, si comencemos. Como ya saben ni Snk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto por Lily...

El Soldado Encapuchado

Dos habían pasado ya desde el incómodo encuentro de Erwin y Lily, se habían visto otras veces en las que Erwin trataba de convencerla para que no se uniera al ejército, pero siempre terminaban igual: Lily se iba dejándolo con las palabras en la boca...

Ese día se recibían nuevos reclutas... Erwin estaba tenso ya que recordaba las palabras de la chica: _Eso lo veremos en dos años... _Se encontraba revisando para que todo estuviera listo y no debía dejar pasar nada esa noche. Y para peores, su nuevo recluta era un verdadero problema, a pesar de las habilidades que tenía, Levi... Si Lily lograba burlarlo tendría que lidiar con ambos y no sería fácil...

-Oye Levi! -llamó Erwin -Tengo que pedirte un favor -dijo haciendo que el nombrado lo miraba fríamente -Hoy llegaran nuevos reclutas y quiero que vigiles y si vez a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas me avises.

-Porqué? -preguntó Levi.

-Por que no debería estar aquí... -contesto con un deje de preocupación en su voz -Por cierto, hoy podrás elegir tu escuadrón..

-Sí, espero que no haya tantos inútiles...

**Esa tarde:**

Los interesados en unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento tenían que presentarse a las afueras del cuartel esa misma noche, a las 6. Eran las 5:30 y la mayoría comenzaba a llegar. Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color iba corriendo cuando choco con alguien que iba con capucha, haciendo que ambos cayeran y la capucha también.

-Disculpa no te había visto.. -se disculpó la chica -Eres una chica... -dijo al ver a una joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro, se puso de pie para ayudarla -Soy Petra Ral.

-Lily Pixis... -dijo estrechando su mano para luego ponerse la capucha de nuevo. -Tu también te unirás a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

-Sí... Por qué? -dijo mientras trataba de asimilar el apellido de la chica.

-Necesito un favor tuyo... -Petra la miró expectante -Quiero que cuando me pregunten mi nombre digas que me llamo Alex Winter y que por quemaduras graves me tapo el rostro...

-Y por qué no lo dices tu? No lo van a creer si lo digo yo...

-Bueno, diles que soy muda digo mudo... Será mejor así...

-Pero por qué? -preguntó Petra confundida.

-Te lo explicaré todo cuando nos hayamos instalado en el cuartel, ahora vamos -dijo Lily tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándola a fuera del cuartel.

Poco después Erwin apareció para dar su discurso... Al final, algunos se arrepintieron y se fueron pero Lily y Petra seguían firmes en frente al comandante. Erwin comenzó a preguntar sus nombres a las personas que habían decidido quedarse y pronto llegó el turno de Lily quien le lanzó una mirada discreta a Petra. Ambas hicieron el clásico saludo y Petra habló.

-Su nombre es Alex Winter, señor -dijo Petra firmemente.

-Y que hay de ti? -preguntó el rubio.

-Petra Ral, señor...

-Y porqué hablas tú por él?

-Lastimosamente de muy niño perdió la voz, al ver como sus padres morían en un incendio, se volvió incapaz de hablar... Él también resultó gravemente herido en el incendio... -Lily sonrió debajo de la capucha, sin duda esa tal Petra tenía un gran ingenio...

-Y tú por que lo sabes? -preguntó esta vez Levi.

-Su tía vivía al lado de mi casa... Se quedó con ella cuando sus padres murieron -Petra hablaba sin titubeos, sin dudas... Era muy convincente, incluso se le veía seria al decir las cosas, tanto que Erwin terminó por creerle y continuar con los demás.

**Esa noche en la habitación de Petra:**

Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación de Petra para que Lily explicara lo que pasó hace un rato.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que... Cuando era niña Erwin me salvó de un titán, desde entonces somos como hermanos pero.. -dijo Lily pausadamente - a él no le pareció buena idea que yo me uniera a las tropas.

-Porqué?

-Supongo que estaba preocupado... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros...

-Y te vas a hacer pasar por hombre? -preguntó Petra.

-Hasta que sea necesario... -respondió Lily -No dirás nada, verdad? -Petra asintió con la cabeza, ambas chicas sonrieron -Bueno hay que ir a dormir, a partir de hoy los días serán muy pesados y mañana nos asignaran un escuadrón.

Las dos se despidieron y Lily se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir...

**Al día siguiente:**

Lily usaba su mismo disfraz excepto que usaba la capucha de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se ponía vendas en los pechos, no es que fuera voluptuosa pero aun así era notable... Se encontró con Petra y se sentaron juntas para desayunar hablando por papeles para mantener el papel de Lily. Pronto se reunieron todos en las zonas de entrenamiento para ser asignados a un escuadrón. Cada quien debía decir sus habilidades y demostrarlas.

-Petra, cuáles son las habilidades de Alex? -preguntó Erwin.

-Maniobras Tridimensionales, señor -contestó Petra, afortunadamente arreglaron todo para que Petra dijera.

-Muéstranos -dijo Erwin mirando a Lily-Alex, quien se lanzó con su equipo a las figuras que se usaban para el entrenamiento, en todas acertó y la profundidad del corte fue la correcta -Muy bien... Lo único que hay que perfeccionar es tu velocidad, Levi se hará cargo de ello, estás en su escuadrón.

Afortunadamente, Petra y ella terminaron en el mismo escuadrón, fueron las únicas mujeres en ese escuadrón, bueno Lily no contaba al estar disfrazada de hombre, pero no importaba. El punto es que los demás si eran hombres (Inner: LOL)

3 días pasaron... Lily no había sido descubierta, entre ella y Petra hacían un gran equipo, en cuanto a actuación, todo estaba saliendo bien, o eso pensaron ellas hasta que Lily-Alex hizo enfadar a Levi... Se enojó tanto que le metió un puñetazo en la cara justo cuando Erwin iba pasando, claro que este se acercó a ver con que motivo Levi le pegaba a un nuevo recluta. Para mala suerte de Lily la capucha se había caído, Petra se arrodilló junto a ella para ver como estaba mientras la chica de ojos violetas mantenía la mano en la mejilla donde le habían dado el golpe...

-Eres una mujer... -dijo Levi al ver a la chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta, la descripción concordaba con lo que le había dicho Erwin hacía 3 días, todos voltearon a ver, algunos incluso que quedaron babeando. En ese momento Erwin llegó.

-Lily... -dijo el rubio sorprendido, pudo escuchar a la chica maldiciendo entre dientes. Erwin la levantó tomándola por los hombros, la llevo a un lugar alejado dejando a los compañeros de la chica y a Levi sorprendidos y la miro directo a la cara- Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te dije que quería unirme a las tropas... Tu no estuviste de acuerdo y tuve que encontrar mi propio método -respondió la chica seria. Erwin debía admitir que tenía razón, si él la hubiera apoyado no estaría vestida como hombre.

-Tu padre sabe? -preguntó Erwin resignado.

-Que me uní a las tropas, sí, que lo hice vestida de hombre, no... -Erwin suspiró -Señor, le suplico que no castigue a Petra ella hizo lo que yo le pedí no tuvo la culpa de nada... Y si quiere castigarle, castígueme a mi por las dos.

-No puedo hacer eso -dijo Erwin llamando la atención de la chica -Petra no tuvo culpa alguna y tu eres como mi hermana menor... Te salvaste esta vez...

La chica sonrió indetectablemente.

-No tendrás problemas con "el Sargento miniatura"? -preguntó Lily refiriéndose a Levi.

-Oye, son de la misma estatura...

-Si, pero yo tengo 15 y él 18...

-Y quién te garantiza que crecerás más? -dijo Erwin.

-_Touche... -_dijo la chica guiñando un ojo. -Pero, bueno, va a costar que me acepte siendo mujer?

-Probablemente... Te odie por mentir.

-Ni que me importara... -dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. -Supongo que tratará de hacerme el entrenamiento imposible...

-Depende, si le dices tu apellido..

-No me gusta depender de mi apellido y tu lo sabes... -dijo la chica -espero poder superarlo y tal vez con entrenamiento llegue a tener mi propio escuadrón...

-Siempre apuntando alto -dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

-Es lo que mejor se hacer. -respondió la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno me motivé n.n

Inner: lo noté...

Yo: creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado... Nos leemos después!


	3. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Yo: Hola otra vez! Ya regresé con la conti. Inner: Dios nos libre. Yo: pinche payasa... Bueno, ni Snk ni sus personajes me perteneces, excepto por Lily, ella salió de esta retorcida cabeza LOL.

Descubriendo Sentimientos

Los días pasaban y, tal como dijo Erwin, Levi estaba verdaderamente enojado con Lily, le hacia los entrenamientos muy duros en forma de venganza, pero, muy a pesar de Levi, Lily había sido entrenada desde los 13 años con ayuda de Pixis, podía aguantar los entrenamientos de Levi, luego terminaba casi muerta, pero podía...

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y así hasta que pasaron 3 años, Lily y Petra tenían 18, Levi 21 y Erwin 31. Levi había dejado, con el tiempo, de hacerle más duros los entrenamientos a la chica de ojos violetas. Lily estaba muy frustrada, digamos que Erwin parecía tener siempre la razón y ella creció si a caso 10 centímetros en esos 3 años.

Pronto saldrían de expedición, de nuevo... Todas las noches antes de irse, no podía dormir, se preocupaba por Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Auro, Erd, Gunter e incluso un poco por su sargento, aunque no valía la pena preocuparse por él, siempre volvía en una pieza, e incluso la salvó más de una vez de volver lesionada.

Al día siguiente todos salieron de las murallas con buena energía, ella iba junto a Petra y Erd, podrían hablar un poco para tratar de tranquilizarse mutuamente como normalmente hacían luego de salir de las murallas.

Esa vez, los atacó una oleada de titanes muy grande, de no ser por Lily, Petr hubiera sido devorada como otras personas desafortunadas, varios edificios lo suficientemente grandes para matar varios titanes y decidieron dejar los caballos ocultos y seguir por ahí para tener mejor margen de ataque, pero los titanes siguieron recto como si eso no hubiera pasado.

-Porqué estarán así? -pregunto Erd.

-Es como si fueran hacia el norte, como hace 6 años... -intuyó Erwin.

-No puede ser, salimos hace poco, si algo pasara lo sabríamos... -dijo Auro.

-Con todo lo que está pasando, las cosas pueden cambiar en 5 segundos sin que lo notemos -dijo un seria Hanji (algo muy difícil de ver).

-Hay que seguir -dijo Levi girando para irse -mis hombre no murieron en vano y me asegurare de eso.

-No podemos... Y si de verdad hay problemas? -dijo Lily, quien había desarrollado un especie de obsesión de llevarle la contraria a Levi cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

-En ese caso Lily, Gunter y Auro se quedarán aquí por si algo pasa, los demás seguiremos -dijo Erwin tratando de evitar una pelea entre Lily y Levi.

Lily asintió y se sentó en la rama en donde estaba parada, Auro y Gunter se quedaron con ella y los demás se fueron. Los tres hablaron un poco y se entretenían, claro sin bajar la guardia XD. Aparecieron dos titanes con los cuales acabaron rápido y a lo lejos pudieron ver un soldado correr hacia ellos, todos bajaron de los árboles para escuchar al soldado.

-Señorita Pixis... -dijo el soldado.

-Qué necesitas? -interrumpió Auro.

-El titán supremo... Destruyo la puerta de Trost -dijo el soldado respirando agitadamente.

-No puede ser... -dijo Gunter.

-Bien, Auro -dijo llamando la atención del hombre - sigue el camino de árboles y busca a los demás; Gunter tu y yo nos adelantaremos de regreso a las murallas. -terminó de decir sacando dos caballos de su escondite. -Apresúrate Auro, no sabemos como estarán las cosas.

Ella y Gunter salieron lo más rápido que podían hacia las murallas.

**Con los demás:**

-Comandante Erwin -llamó Auro al divisarlo.

-Qué pasa? -pregunto el rubio tratando de leer la expresión del otro hombre.

-Los titanes... han entrado a Trost -dijo Auro llamando la atención de todos -Lily y Gunter se adelantaron hacia las murallas junto con el soldado que nos avisó.

Inmediatamente Erwin fue a buscar a Levi.

-Levi, retirada! -dijo Erwin una vez que lo encontró junto con Petra y uno de sus subordinados muerto.

-Retirada? -preguntó el nombrado con una cara de disgusto -Todavía no hemos terminado! Mis hombres murieron en vano?

-Los titanes están yendo a la ciudad -afirmó Erwin, Levi bajo un poco la mirada y Petra abrió la boca con sorpresa. -Algo debe estar ocurriendo en la ciudad. El muro... tengo noticias de que fue destruido. Lily y Gunter se han adelantado, trataremos de alcanzarlos.

Sin decir más todos emprendieron viaje devuelta a las murallas.

**Con Lily y Gunter:**

Luego de tener que quitarse a varios titanes de encima, consiguieron llegar al interior del Muro Rosa, había mucha tensión vieron muchas (demasiadas) caras nuevas, la mayoría asustadas, otras melancólicas, era demasiada la conmoción como para que los notaran.

Al parecer los reclutas estaban reunidos solo de un lado de Rose, bueno eso dedujeron Lily y Gunter al ver que no había más reclutas por ahí, caminaron hacia allá, pues vieron otros soldados que ya conocían. Al llegar vieron a todos firmes con sus espadas listas alrededor de 3 jóvenes que no aparentaban más de 16 años, eran una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color que estaba de pie en frente de los otros dos dándoles la espalda, un chico rubio algo largo y ojos celestes y, por último, un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes que era sostenido por el rubio y se veía bastante confundido; los tres eran reclutas, como se podía ver por los uniformes que portaban.

El hombre en frente de ellos le hizo una pregunta al joven de ojos verdes quien, según entendieron, se llamaba Eren Jeager, ambos se congelaron al escuchar la pregunta: Eres humano? O titán? A juzgar por el rostro de ese tal Eren no entendió la pregunta, peor al decirlo abiertamente los amenazaron con abrir fuego. La chica de ojos negros se puso en firme y tomó sus espadas.

-_Esa chica tiene coraje -_reconoció Lily -_Está amenazando a estas personas, aun estando rodeada y solo por el bienestar de ese Eren..._

El chico rubio trataba de convencer a su compañera de que los demás solo actuaban así por miedo, cuando se escuchó la respuesta por parte de Eren: Soy humano! El hombre enfrente de ellos les pidió que los perdonaran y dio la señal para que abrieran fuego. Eren reaccionó y jaló a sus compañeros hacia él para luego morder su mano, dejando ver que se transformó en una enorme criatura.

-Un titán...? -preguntó Lily confundida al ver como todo el humo salía del cuerpo de la criatura. Abrió la boca con gran sorpresa, lo único que atinó a hacer fue buscar a alguien conocido, que se viera tranquilo para que pudiera explicarle la situación. Por fortuna divisó a su padre.

-Padre! -llamó la chica.

-Lily... No habían salido de expedición? -preguntó el mayor.

-Sí pero, al escuchar lo de el muro de Trost, decidimos volver lo antes posible -explicó la chica -Pero quiero saber, qué es lo que pasa? Por qué ese chico se transforma en titán? -dijo algo histérica.

-Tranquilízate... Sé que debes estar confundida pero por ahora debemos esperar a ver como reacciona todo el mundo -trató de calmar Pixis a su hija, quien asintió y se quedó a su lado.

Se quedaron observando mientras el humo se disipaba, pero antes de que eso pasaba el muchacho rubio salió velozmente diciendo que su amigo no era ningún enemigo de la humanidad y que con él podían obtener información valiosa. Sin embargo, el bastardo de barba no le creyó. El chico rubio trató de convencerlos para que le dejaran hablar, tenía tanta euforia y emoción en su voz que la chica se sorprendió. Pero el hombre frente a él, estaba a punto de dar otra señal para abrir fuego.

-Padre! -dijo Lily nerviosa, pero su padre se le adelantó y sostuvo la mano del maldito bastardo para que dejara hablar al chico rubio.

-Creo que deberíamos escucharlos... -dijo Pixis, el chico rubio calló de rodillas al suelo suspirando de alivio, al igual que Lily quien ponía una mano en su pecho para calmarse.

Se decidió que con el poder de Eren de convertirse en titán se iniciaría una operación para recuperar Trost, haciendo que Eren levantara la roca que había sido separada del muro y la colocara sellando el agujero, mientras los demás soldados distraían a los titanes. Lily fue a buscar a su padre poco después y lo vio hablando con el joven Jeager, esperó a que terminaran de hablar y se acercó.

-Padre... -llamó la chica con mirada seria.

-Ah, Lily, el es Eren Jeager, Eren ella es Lily, mi única hija -dijo Pixis señalando al joven.

-Con lo que acaba de pasar es imposible no saberlo... -comentó la chica para luego tenderle la mano al chico -Un placer conocerte.

Eren estrechó la mano de la chica con incredulidad al ver el escudo que portaba en la capucha... La Legión de Reconocimiento...

Pixis reunió a los soldados y explicó el plan presentando, a su vez, a Eren... Sin embargo, muchos soldados quisieron desertar, primero se dijo que ejecutarían a los desertores ahí mismo. Pero Pixis fue más inteligente.

-Aquí muchos ya conocen el miedo que pueden infundir los titanes -dijo Pixis -Y si quieren que ese miedo llegue a sus padres, hermanos y a todos sus seres queridos, deben irse. -Lily se sintió orgullosa de su padre, a veces podía ser incómodo tener un padre como Pixis pero había momentos en los que se enorgullecía sobre-manera de ser su hija o eso pensó en ese momento hasta que habló con su padre después de su discurso.

-Lily... tu te quedarás...

-Qué? -preguntó la chica con ira en su voz.

-Ya noté lo de tu hombro -dijo Pixis señalando en hombro de la chica.

Era verdad en un entrenamiento su equipo dejó de funcionar y estampó su hombro contra un árbol, ya había pasado una semana de eso y al no dejar su hombro descansar, la lesión habían empeorado. Sabía que no podía ganarle a su padre en ese aspecto así que se resignó, al menos esa vez.

-Bien, pero si vez a el sargento Levi o a alguien de mi escuadrón, hazles saber mi estado y mi posición -dijo Lily con seriedad, no quería que sus compañeros se preocuparan por ella sin necesidad de hacerlo. Pixis asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve a descansar -le dijo a su hija quien asintió y se fue con su caballo, al ser hija de Dotto Pixis había nacido, crecido y entrenado en Sina, por ende vivía ahí, o al menos lo hacía antes de unirse a las tropas.

Al llegar después de un laaaaaaargoooooo viaje se recostó en su vieja cama, la cual ya era algo pequeña para ella, y se quedó completamente dormida.

**Dos días después:**

-Lily! Lily! Despierta! -llamaba Erd, la chica despertó de golpe -Maldición... has dormido dos días seguidos y te necesitan en el juicio de Eren Jeager...

La chica adormilada tomó su ropa y entró en el baño a cambiarse, salió con ropa limpia y el cabello recogido en su típica coleta. Le dio una señal a su compañero y ambos salieron de la habitación. La casa era bastante grande, algunas habitaciones estaban ocupadas probablemente por miembros de su escuadrón.

Un poco antes de llegar a la corte se encontraron con Pixis y Erwin, entraron juntos y luego cada quién se fue a sus lugares. Poco después entró Eren a la sala. Fue encadenado en frente a la audiencia. El General Zackrey entró poco después y sin más retrasos comenzó el juicio. La situación no era tan complicada:

La policía militar quería matar a Eren para asegurar su propia seguridad y las tropas de reconocimiento querían utilizar el poder de Eren para hacer las primeras movidas de la humanidad, al menos, si se elegía a las tropas, habrían hecho algo inteligente por la humanidad.

Eren afirmaba que él era capaz de controlar su poder... Pero debido a varios comentarios de los comerciantes y demás hipócritas que estaban ahí reunidos, terminó por enojarse y hablar con la verdad, a juzgar por la mirada de Eren, se notaba que había decidido decir lo que pensaba de esas personas. Las demás personas se quedaron calladas ante las palabras de Eren, hasta que Levi interfirió dándole una patada en el rostro, seguida de varias hasta dejarlo escupiendo sangre.

-_Pobre chico... -_pensó Lily, le llamó la atención que la chica de cabello negro y corto, Mikasa Ackerman, según entendió, se veía furiosa ante las acciones del sargento.

-Mariscal tengo una sugerencia -dijo Erwin pidiendo permiso para hablar -El poder de Eren como titán es un misterio, siempre estamos en peligro. Por eso queremos dejar a Eren al cuidado del Cabo Levi y llevarlo a la próxima misión de reconocimiento. Si Eren consigue dominar su poder de titán, creo que será un arma valiosa para la humanidad.

-Supervisar a Eren Jeager? -preguntó el Mariscal interesado -Podrás hacer lo Levi?

-Si habla de matar, sin problema; el problema está en si él no hace nada. -contestó Levi.

-Parece que llegamos a un conclusión... -dijo el mariscal acabando así la audiencia.

**Un poco más tarde:**

Lily buscaba a su comandante por toda su casa para avisarle que tenía planeado quedarse un tiempo más en Sina. Llevaba un vestido morado largo de tirantes, el cabello suelto con una diadema morada y zapatillas blancas. Cuando finalmente lo encontró junto con Mike, Hanji, Levi y Eren no dudó en entrar.

-Erwin! -llamó la chica llamando la atención de todos.

-Vaya Erwin... Quién es la chica que te busca? -dijo Mike mirando a Erwin con picardía.

-Por favor dime que estás bromeando... -dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

-Lily...? -preguntó Mike a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía usar vestido -dijo Erwin.

-Lo sé es solo que... Me pidieron que lo usara mientras me quedara en Sina... -dijo Lily algo nerviosa por la reacción de su comandante.

-Quieres decir que... -trató de decir Erwin -Quieres quedarte un día más, no? -terminó de decir a lo que la oji-violeta asintió con la cabeza.

-Las cosas se están complicando, Erwin... Siempre estamos en peligro de muerte y ahora el peligro a aumentado... Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo con mi padre antes de que algo me pueda pasar, o a él -dijo Lily mirando hacia abajo.

-Yo no tengo problema -dijo Erwin -Qué hay de ti, Levi?

-Mientras llegue para la próxima expedición, está bien -dijo el sargento. Lily sonrió y caminó hacia Eren, lo tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, y pudo ver que aun tenía moretones en esta.

-Sargente, no cree que se excedió? -preguntó Lily mirando a Levi.

-No se preocupe, señorita Lily, era necesario... -dijo Eren.

-Bien, dejaré de preocuparme si dejas de llamarme señorita... -dijo avanzando hacia la puerta -tengo 18 años no es tanta nuestra diferencia -dijo saliendo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Esa tarde:**

Erwin caminaba buscando a Lily para despedirse de ella, ya sabía donde quedaba la habitación de la chica puesto que la había visitado cuando era más joven y dudaba mucho que hubiera cambiado de habitación. Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, pero la puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar (Inner: no, no la va a encontrar en la ducha... Yo: LOL!) Al entrar, su vista se fijo en la chica durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, no estaba arropada siquiera, solo abrazaba el conejo de peluche que él le regaló cuando tenía 12 años... Sonrió ligeramente ante la escena, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente, al hacerlo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Miró otra vez a la chica dormida y notó que uno de los tirantes de la chica caía por su hombro haciendo que la tela de ese lado cayera con él dejando ver, ligeramente, el pecho de la chica (Inner: If you know what I mean) No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin pensarlo salió de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz, no entendía que le estaba pasando...

**Con Eren:**

El pobre se sonrojaba de solo pensar en la chica de ojos violetas, de verdad era muy hermosa... Desde su encuentro con ella mientras hablaba con Erwin, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Pero, ni siquiera habían podido mantener una conversación normal o ni siquiera una tranquila... Solo le quedaba esperar volverla a ver para poder entablar conversación con ella.

**POV Levi:**

Esa chica me va a volver loco... Ah! Diablos! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Ya sólo con su uniforme se veía lin... digo BIEN... Pero ahora con vestido... Quizás debería ir a verla antes de irme... NO, Levi, no seas idiota, eres un soldado y para peor: Es tu subordinada! Además de que busca cualquier oportunidad para llevarte la contraria... Pero, despedirme no estaría tan mal... Hay No! Pufff, este va a ser un largo día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: Oh bueno, eso es todo.

Inner: gracias a Dios.

Yo: este capitulo fue más largo que los otros dos, estoy sorprendida de mi misma LOL... Pensé que iba a durar más... Por cierto, adelante un año en la historia apropósito... No pregunten por qué, no yo misma sé la respuesta. Y corté algunas partes por que... No quería que el cap se volviera más largo de lo necesario... Aunque ahora que lo pienso; las notas de la autora siempre vuelven el cap más largo, sin necesidad... Ñeee, no importa.

Inner: ya, acabemos con esto.

Yo: bueno, te daré el gusto solo esta vez... Nos leemos después.


	4. Preparándose Para la Expedición

Yo: no sé por que pero creo que este cap saldrá corto... Inner: obvio, no hay nada en tu cabeza que valga la pena como para escribirlo. Yo: si, te recuerdo que tu estás en mi cabeza. Inner: mierda... Yo: bueno comencemos con el cap:

Preparándose para la Expedición

Había pasado un día desde el juicio de Eren, Lily se dirigía al cuartel donde la estaban esperando para partir al viejo castillo, aunque le habían explicado el porque de ese lugar, nunca entendió bien para que servía. Se dirigió al cuartel y se tomó su equipo sus cosas de importancia, objetos para la higiene personal, etc y salió a buscar a su caballo. No le dio tiempo ni de recostarse un momento.

Se encontró con Petra antes de salir y charlaron un poco sobre lo que había hecho Lily en Sina: dormir, comer y hablar con su padre. Poco después se fueron; Lily y Petra iban al lado justo detrás de su sargento y pronto llegaron a cierto tema...

-Mi padre comenzó a hablar sobre matrimonio... -dijo la oji-violeta sorprendiendo mucho a su amiga.

-Qué? -preguntó Petra sorprendida. No lo parecía pero Levi estaba más que atento en la conversación y ni él sabia el porque.

-Dice que él no va a estar para siempre y que quiere a alguien que pueda protegerme... -dijo Lily con tono de fastidio -No le encuentro la gracia pero bueno, supongo que seguiré las órdenes que me de...

-Pero... No puedes casarte... -dijo Petra -no todavía.

-Lo sé... Aun tengo un deber muy grande con la humanidad pero... Mejor te diré en cuanto lleguemos al castillo -concluyó Lily a lo que Petra asintió.

Ambas escucharon un sonido ahogado, al voltear a ver vieron que Auro se había mordido la lengua. En cuanto llegaron al viejo cuartel Auro se sentó en una escalera mientras Petra le daba un gran sermón y este simplemente le respondía: Aún no estás lista para ser mi esposa, Petra...

-Está cubierto de hierba, se ve muy mal -dijo Erd refiriéndose al castillo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no se usa, debe estar cubierto de polvo en el interior -dijo Gunther.

-Ese... Es un gran problema -habló Levi -debemos solucionarlo de inmediato.

Pronto todos se hallaron limpiando, en cuanto a la obsesión del sargento con la limpieza, era mejor no hacerlo enojar... Petra fue a hablar con Eren, pues después de hablar con Levi nadie termina con buena vibra, así que fue a animarlo.

Esa misma noche en la habitación de Lily:

-Oye, de verdad crees que el Sargento Levi haya sido un criminal? -preguntó Petra.

-No lo sé... A veces creo que ese hombre es un completo misterio -dijo Lily riendo un poco.

-Y en cuanto a tu matrimonio...

-Sé que no debería pensar de ese modo pero... He pensando en que sería si me casara y formara un familia... -dijo Lily -Pero no quiero que mis hijos nazcan en un mundo como este, cuando su madre está en constante peligro... Yo ya perdí a mi madre muy joven, no quiero que mis hijos sufran como yo lo hice... Por eso será la primera vez que desobedezca a mi padre...

**Al día siguiente:**

Hubo mucha conmoción, los titanes para la experimentación de Hanji habían aparecido muertos... Todos los cadetes fueron sometidos a una revisión del equipo para averiguar quien era el culpable, el mismo día en que debían elegir a que rama se unirían... Lily y Petra se adelantaron al cuartel general a diferencia del resto de su escuadrón...

Al atardecer los cadetes interesados en las Tropas de Reconocimiento formaron filas al frente del escenario, en la noche el comandante Erwin, dirigió sus palabras hacia los cadetes... Lily debía ser sincera, admiraba a ese hombre pero un día ese exceso de honestidad iba a acabar con él... En especial cuando dijo que las probabilidades de muerte en las tropas eran altas...

-Pregúntense a ustedes mismos... Si están dispuestos a ofrecer su corazón a la humanidad... -con esta frase Erwin terminó su discurso, la mayoría de soldados se fue.

Nadie podía culpar los, ya habían visto lo que eran capaces de hacer los titanes, si estaban poseídos por el miedo no servirían en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, entre los reclutas se podían reconocer a Mikasa Ackerman y a Armin Arlert... Los compañeros de Eren... Los pocos que se quedaron dieron un saludo sincero... En algunos se veía resignación, en otros miedo, pero al fin y al cabo no importaba, pues habían vencido su miedo por los titanes... Lily sonrió de medio lado al ver a los nuevos, la mayoría fue enviando al escuadrón de Ness.

Los próximos días todos se vieron forzados a aprender la estrategia trazada por Erwin... El escuadrón de Levi iba muy atrás en la formación... Ya que esa era una posición protegida.

Al regresar al cuartel una preocupada Mikasa se acercó a Eren muy preocupada...

-Ese enano se extralimitó... Algún día se lo haré pagar... -

-No puede ser, estás hablando del Sargento Rivaille? -preguntó Eren viendo a su hermana adoptiva.

Más chicos se acercaban para saludar a Eren... Al parecer si habían entrado compañeros de Eren, al parecer uno de ellos había muerto sin que nadie se diera cuenta de como... Poco después llegó Ness con los uniformes de los novatos...

-Eren, necesitó hablar contigo -llamó Lily algo seria... Eren asintió algo nervioso y ambos fueron a un rincón apartado para poder hablar sin interrupciones. -Esa chica Ackerman... Qué es tuyo?

-Mi hermana adoptiva... -respondió Eren algo confundido.

-Me gustaría conocerla mejor y a tus compañeros también... -dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre (Inner: bipolaridad) haciendo que el oji-verde se sonrojara -Mmm? Estás bien? Estás rojo... No tienes fiebre? -preguntó la chica poniendo su mano en la frente del chico para ver si tenía fiebre pero el chico quitó la mano y volteo a ver otro lado.

-No te preocupes... -respondió Eren aun sonrojado -Por qué quieres conocerlos?

-Son fuertes... Por la forma en que manejaron la situación en Trost, se ve que tienen potencial... -respondió Lily.

-Pero y qué hay de usted? Qué no tenía potencial cuando entró? -preguntó Eren.

-Jaja, hasta la fecha soy muy torpe cuando estoy nerviosa, por eso no sé si se le pueda llamar potencial, bueno al menos no cuando entré, me ponía muy nerviosa a la hora de combatir, mis compañeros tuvieron que salvarme incontables veces... -dijo la oji-violeta. -Bueno debo irme, cuídate! -se despidió dando una vuelta y corriendo hacia el interior del cuartel...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: les dije que saldría corto...

Inner: es tan tonta que no supo que más escribir...

Yo: Y tú sí?

Inner: *pokerface*

Yo: jaja, bueno eso es todo por ahora... Nos leemos después.


	5. Adiós Amiga: Parte 1

Bueno, el título del cap lo dice todo... Ya se imaginarán que pasará, no? Inner: eso, amiga mía, se llama espoiler en dos palabras... Yo: lo sé debí poner algo menos revelador pero ya qué... En fin, decidí dividir el cap en dos partes (por ahora, quizás pasen a ser tres) ya que no quería un capítulo demasiado largo... Aunque sé que debe haber alguien además de mí a quién le gustan los caps largos... Pero bueeno! Inner: SnK no le pertenece ni a ella ni a mí XD. Yo: comencemos con el cap!

Adiós Amiga: Primera Parte.

Un mes después de que los nuevos reclutas de unieran a la legión, debían partir hacia Calanes para así encontrar un camino a Shingashina. El comandante, Erwin, había desarrollado una estrategia para avanzar por el territorio evitando, en la medida de lo posible, a los titanes. Consistía en una formación perfectamente dividida y el uso de señales de humo para avisar sobre la presencia de titanes.

Esa mañana, las tropas salieron de Calanes al territorio de los titanes, el grupo de apoyo se encargó de los titanes que se encontraban en la vieja ciudad. Una vez lejos de allí, todo lo que les quedaba era confiar en la formación de larga distancia de diseño Erwin.

-Asuman la formación de combate a gran escala -dijo Erwin dando la orden a lo que todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

-Hasta luego, Armin -se despidió Reiner del chico rubio.

-Si ves a un titan... Más vale que no te orines en cima! -dijo Jean separándose de los demás.

-Sí! Lo mismo, Jean! -respondió el rubio mientras veía a su compañero alejarse.

Momentos después (ya todos en formación) se avistó una señal de humo roja en el cielo, alguien había visto un titan... Pronto varias señales del mismo color se alzaron y luego una verde, la formación se movió hacia donde apuntaba la señal verde, todo iba bien, se podía decir, pero... Cuántos estarían teniendo dificultades? Cuántos se veían obligados a luchar? Cuántos estarían a punto de morir? Cuántos ya habrían muerto?

Se suponía que los únicos titanes que debían representar problemas eran los anormales, entonces, por qué había tanto alboroto? Qué pasaba con el flanco derecho? Nadie era capaz de entender nada, bueno al menos no las personas que se encontraban alejadas de los flancos en la formación, pero los demás o se encontraban el problemas serios o sabían que había problemas serios.

Una señal amarilla vino desde el flanco derecho, una parte de él había sido aniquilada. Se rumoreaba que un titan extraño había aparecido y atraído a otros más. Muchos comenzaban, inútilmente, a cuestionar las decisiones de Erwin, pues lo único que podían hacer era continuar siguiendo órdenes.

El escuadrón de Levi solo se limitaba a repetir las señales y avanzar, aparentemente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, trataron de apegarse a esa idea hasta que llegó el reporte.

-El flanco derecho ha sido aniquilado! -dijo el hombre -El sistema de reconocimiento está parcialmente inactivo. Pásenlo hacia la izquierda, por favor!

-Escuchaste, Petra? -dijo Levi con el mismo rostro de siempre -Ve! -ordeno ganando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica que partió a pasar el mensaje.

Por primera vez se vio humo negro cerca de la posición en donde se encontraban.

-Eren, dispara! -ordenó Levi. -Que porquería. Los dejamos entrar en la formación...

**En otra parte:**

La titan hembra corría con agilidad por una de las viejas ciudades mientras un grupo de soldados trataba de detenerla. Un hombre intentó pararla usando una señal contra ella, pero lo esquivó muy fácilmente. Otras 3 personas la atacaron desde diferentes puntos tratando de herirla, pero el momento de atacar, la maldita saltó, aplastó a un soldado, otro fue estampado contra un edificio de una patada y al otro... La titan lo tomó del cable de su equipo y comenzó a girarlo haciendo que, por la fricción, muriera en el acto. El último soldado que quedaba, corrió en su caballo con el fin de transmitir la información, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la titan hembra se había acercado demasiado y de una patada lo mandó a volar...

**Ubicación general:**

La formación seguía avanzando hacia el este, al bosque de los árboles gigantes... Estaba colisionando. Lo único bueno que podían conseguir al ir a ese lugar era buena altura y, con suerte, buen escondite.

Por ordenes de Erwin, la fila central comenzó a adentrarse directamente en el bosque, los demás debían atravesar-lo utilizando otras rutas.

De nuevo se escucharon incontables quejas por parte de la tropa debido a la desviación pero debían confiar en que Erwin tenía un plan, ya fuera por que de verdad lo creían o porque querían tener al menos un rayo de esperanza vigente.

Los superiores dejaron a varios reclutas, la mayoría novatos, cuidando la entrada al bosque e impidiendo el avance de los titanes a través de él. Más y más quejas se hicieron presentes, cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta de que los altos mandos ocultaban algo... Pero para algunos que tenían una capacidad de razonamiento mayor que la de los demás (Inner: cofcofArmincofcof) era claro que el Comandante Erwin tenía sus razones para no revelar nada.

El escuadrón de Levi también comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, Eren no entendía in carajo de lo que estaba pasando y, por qué habían entrado ahí? Casi se pone histérico, por así decirlo, sus compañeros lograron tranquilizarlo un poco hasta que, al ver sus rostros, vio que también estaban muy confundidos y algunos incluso asustados, pero aun así mantenían la mirada al frente y seguían adelante- Lily le mostró una sonrisa a Eren para que se tranquilizara un poco y pudiera seguir adelante, al menos consiguió que colocara su vista al frente, pero esto no duró mucho...

De repente, un señal se humo negro se levató justo detrás de ellos.

-Saguen sus espadas -ordenó Levi -lo haremos en el mismo instante en que se muestre.

Una persona salió de entre los árboles usando su equipo para mantenerse en el aire, sin embargo, un segundo después la titan hembra salió de los mismos árboles aplastando al susodicho con su cuerpo.

-Corran! -dijo, no, ordenó Levi.

-Es rápido! -afirmó Eren.

-Incluso dentro del bosque, nos va a atrapar con facilidad! -dijo Gunther mirando hacia la titan.

-Sargento, vamos a activar el equipo -habló Petra pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su capitán -Sargento!

-No te dejaremos! -gritó un hombre del equipo de apoyo mientras atacaba a la titan, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la titan lo había atrapado y aplastado contra un árbol. Un segundo miembro fue atrapado por la mano de la titan y aplastado en el acto.

-Sargento, las órdenes! -gritó Petra desesperada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vamos, es peligroso! -gritó Auro -Tenemos que hacerlo!

-No se lo voy a permitir! -dijo Erd luego de sacar su espada.

-Sargento, si no nos defendemos nos atrapará -dijo Lily tratando, en vano, de convencer a su sargento, ya que este aun tenía la mirada al frente y por su actitud se notaba que no tenía planeado voltear en algún momento.

Al ver que su sargento no se inmutaba,el escuadrón terminó por desesperarse, tratando de que Levi los escuchara y les diera las ordenes.

-Todo el mundo, cubran sus oídos -dijo Levi volteando a ver, por primera vez a su escuadrón.

Todos se confundieron hasta que lo vieron tomar una granada, al dispararla, esta lanzó un sonido ensordesedor, afortunadamente, todos siguieron órdenes y taparon sus oídos, excepto por Auro quien terminó un poco (MUY) aturdido en su caballo.

-Una granada aturdidora? -preguntó Eren confundido.

-Cuál es su tarea? Dejar que los abrume lo que está pasando ahora? -dijo Levi a su escuadrón -No, esa no es... Es proteger a este mocoso a costa de sus vidas -terminó de hablar reprendiendo a su escuadrón. - Seguirémos cabalgando, entendieron?

-Entendido! -afirmó Petra.

-Seguir cabalgando? Hasta cuando? preguntó Eren -Además, casi nos pisa los talones...

-Eren, mira por donde vas! -dojo Gunther.

-Mantén el paso! No bajes la velocidad! -le dijo Erd al pobre de Eren quien no soportaba ver a sus compañeros muriendo.

-Señor Erd... Porqué? -dijo confundido el oji-verde - Si el esucadrón de Levi no lo detiene, quién va a hacerlo?

-Eren, los ojos en el camino, continúa! -le dijo Petra.

-Me está pidiendo que lo ignore? -preguntó el joven irritado.

-Escucha Eren, todo lo que puedes hacer en este momento es obedecer, escuchaste? -habló Lily mostrándose enojada por primera vez.

Eren buscaba alguna solución a lo que estaba pasando detrás de él, sus compañeros se habían resignado y no ayudarían pero llegó a la cuenta de que él podía luchar solo contra la titan, guardó su espada y acercó su mano a su boca para morderla. Como un auto-reflejo ante la acción sus compañeros le replicaron alegando que Eren debía confíar más en ellos.

-Hazlo si quieres -habló Levi sorprendiendo a los demás -Puedes confíar en mi y en las Tropas y seguir o confíar en tí y transformarte... Nadie sabe como resultarán las cosas... Por eso, escoge la opción que vayas a lamentar menos...

Petra le dirigió una mirada suplicante al chico y le pidió que tuviera fe... Eren refleccionó un poco sobre las palabras de Petra y tomó la desición.

-Continuare! -dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

Avanzaron un poco más, la titan les pisaba los talones, estaba muy cerca de ellos y aun así continuaron... En un determinado punto la titan frenó bruscamente y se protegió la nuca.

-Disparen! -se escuchó la voz de Erwin y luego como los cañones eran disparados.

-Avanzen un poco más y tomen una buena distancia, seguirán sin mí... Busquen un lugar donde puedan esconder a Eren de ese titan. Qué alguien lleve mi caballo -dijo Levi antes de irse junto con Erwin y los demás miembros de la tropa.

-No puede ser... Van a llevar vivo a ese titán? -preguntó el oji-verde.

-Lo ves Eren? Capturamos a ese titan! -exclamó Gunther.

-Ese es el poder de las Tropas de Reconocimiento! -dijo Auro -No nos subestimes, tonto! Qué tal, lo entiendes?

-Sí! -contestó Eren con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Petra y Lily mostraban sonrisas radiantes ante la expresión de Eren y prosiguieron a continuar con menos prisa ya que la titan estaba atrapada y seguían escuchando cañones que demostraban que la titan tenía cada vez menos posiblidades de escabar, probablemente Erwin no quería arriesgarse... Continuaron un poco más tranquilos, siguiendo las órdenes de su sargento. Lo que no sabían era el horrible destino que les aguardaba...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Yo: Yey! al fin terminé este cap.

Inner: pensamos que no podría cuando comenzó a volver a ver Yugi-Oh!

Yo: bueno... Es tan adictivo como la droga... Excepto por que si es sano XD.

Inner: ya! terminemos con esto!

Yo: tu ganas ¬ ¬ Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos después!


	6. Adiós Amiga: Parte 2

Yo: bueno al final no lo dividí en tres... Quedó en dos. Inner: a nadie le... Yo: antes de que mi Inner comience a joderme la existencia hay unas cosas que deben saber:

1: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. Excepto por Lily.

2: Advertencia: muerte de personajes, de acuerdo a la serie, así que no creo que tengan problema.

3: Alto sentimentalismo... No, en serio, casi lloro cuando lo estaba escribiendo.

Ahora sí, comenzamos:

Adiós Amiga Parte: 2

Recapitulemos: Levi se había ido junto con Erwin y las demás tropas ordenando a su escuadrón que continuaran avanzando, ya que por fin habían capturado a la titan femenina y los que no estaban involucrados en la captura de la titan comenzaban a dudar de las decisiones de Erwin.

Una vez que el escuadrón de Levi encontró un buen lugar, Eren comenzó a preguntar.

-Él lo planeo desde el principio, verdad? -preguntó el oji-verde refiriéndose a Erwin -Pero, aunque entiendo que no haya podido decírselo a los soldados nuevos, podría habérselo dicho... a los soldados que ya llevan tiempo en la tropa.

-Estás diciendo que el Comandante y el Sargento no confían en nosotros? -preguntó Petra enojada.

-No... pero... es lo que parece -respondió Eren haciendo enojar a Auro.

-Petra, bájale los dientes! -dijo Auro. -Cámbiale los delanteros y molares de lugar!

-No, tiene razón... -dijo Erd defendiendo a Eren -El Comandante debió tener una razón para no revelárnoslo.

-Cómo cuál? -preguntó Gunther.

-Hay una sola razón por la cual él no podría confiar en nosotros... Hay alguien en las Tropas que puede transformarse en Titan o un espía en las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

-De verdad, cómo podría sospechar algo así? -preguntó Petra -Lily, tú lo conoces desde hace tiempo... Sabes algo?

-Supongo que... desde que los titanes de experimentación aparecieron muertos, comenzó a sospechar... y ahora la aparición de ese titan... -respondió Lily -pero aun así, Erwin, el Comandante siempre ha sido una persona muy misteriosa... Él y el Sargento son todo un enigma.

-Un espía... Es posible que sea verdad? -preguntó Gunther.

-De cualquier forma, el Comandante está seguro -habló Erd -Lo más probable es que lo supieran, los han sobrevivido los últimos 5 años.

-Sí, esa es la razón no tiene remedio... -dijo Petra -Está asumiendo que, cuando cayó el muro hace 5 años, un espía se infiltró entre nosotros y fue reduciendo las posibilidades.

-Bien, fue el espía quien mató a Sawnney y a Bean? -preguntó Erd.

-Él, me preguntó eso aquella vez... -dijo Petra.

-Esa pregunta... -dijo Eren pausadamente recordando que Erwin le había formulado esa misma pregunta.

-Si hubiésemos podido responderla... probablemente seríamos parte de la operación. Aunque dudo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese podido -dijo Erd.

-Yo lo sabía, pero no dije nada. Quieren saber porqué? -dijo Auro arrogante.

-Porqué? -preguntó Petra.

-Qué? No puedes adivinarlo -dijo Auro haciendo enojar más a Petra -Bueno, no se puede esperar de gente como ustedes. Aun tienen que alcanzarme.

-De nuevo imitando al Sargento Levi? Él no diría algo como eso! -dijo Petra.

-Aun así... tal vez, si nos hubiera dicho... habríamos manejado la situación de una forma diferente... -dijo Eren. Lily se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el horizonte (puros árboles) con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Qué ocurre, Lily? Crees que el Comandante hizo mal? -preguntó Erd.

-No puedo decir que me agrade del todo su plan.. Pero en realidad, el Sargendo confía en él y nuestro deber es confiar en el Sargento... Además de que no podemos hacer más que seguir órdenes, por el momento... -respondió la oji-violeta -Aunque... me perturba un poco la situación en la que nos encontramos... Si la intuición de Erwin llegase a ser correcta y el espía pudiera llegar hasta aquí... Quién sabe que podría pasar?

**Con Erwin:**

Levi y Mike trataban de sacar a la persona dentro de la titan, pero esta tenía la habilidad de cristalizar una zona de la piel a su antojo, haciendo que las espadas se rompieran.

-Preparen los explosivos... Apunten a las muñecas -ordeno Erwin. -Detónenlas cuando dé mi señal.

-Oye, porqué no sales de una vez? -dijo Levi molesto parado sobre la cabeza de la titan -No tenemos tiempo para jugar. Vamos, qué crees que te puede pasar ahora? Crees que puedes escapar? Me gustaría que consideraras las molestias que nos estamos tomando... -continuó Levi -En lo que a mi concierne, mataste a mis hombres en más de una forma, eso te divirtió? Yo, ahora, me estoy divirtiendo. Bueno, tu igual, no?.. Creo que puedes entenderme... -la titan mantenía la vista en el suelo -Cierto, quería preguntarte algo... Te importaría si te cortamos los pies y las manos? Te volverán a crecer? Me refiero a tus propias extremidades... Te necesitamos vivo en todo caso...

De repente, la titan abrió los ojos y la boca para emitir un grito ensordecedor que llegó hasta donde se encontraba el escuadrón de Levi e incluso llegó a la entrada del bosque donde estaban los demás soldados.

-Maldito... Me sorprendiste... -dijo Levi.

-Erwin, huele. -avisó Mike.

-En que dirección? -preguntó el rubio.

-Múltiples direcciones a la vez... -respondió Mike.

Se acercaron tras titanes, dos grandes y uno más pequeño... Algunos soldados intentaron llamar su atención pero los ignoraron... Levo logró derribar a los dos más grandes pero el pequeño tomó la pierna de la titan y la mordió. Pronto se acercaron muchos más titanes.

-Todas las tropas, inicien combate! -ordenó Erwin.

Todos se lanzaron contra los titanes, pero estos seguían ignorando a los humanos y devorando a la titan... Al ver que no había manera de ganar Erwin ordenó retirada.

-Llamaré a mi escuadrón -dijo Levi antes de ser detenido.

-Espera, Levi... Recarga tu gas y tus hojas... -dijo Erwin.

-No hay tiempo, tengo más que suficiente.

-Es una orden...

-Bien, Erwin, confío en tus decisiones -dijo Levi para cumplir con la orden de su Comandante.

Se dispararon señales azules anunciando la retirada.

**Con el resto del escuadrón de Levi:**

-Parece que ya se terminó... -habló Gunther -A los caballos. Emprenderemos la retirada!

-Es todo gracias a ti, Eren -dijo Petra -Tu decisión de confiar fue la que provocó todo esto... -dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo malcríes, Petra... Qué hizo de bueno? Solo se la pasó llorando... -dijo Auro -Pero, volver con vida después de tu primera misión no está tan mal... Pero escucha, la expedición no se acaba hasta que estés acostado en tu camita!

-Lo sé... -dijo Eren algo indignado.

-Ya déjalo Auro... -dijo Lily en un tono de: _No me obligues a decirle..._

-Auro, Petra, los dos mojaron sus pantalones en su primera misión -dijo Erd ya en el aire leyendo la mente de Lily haciendo que esta riera ante la expresión de su mejor amiga.

-No le cuentes eso! -grito Petra avergonzada -Qué pasa si deja de respetarme?

-Señorita Petra, se orinó mientras estaba en el aire? -preguntó Eren sorprendido haciendo reír aun más a Lily.

-Ya basta! Ustedes creen que estamos aquí de paseo... Y yo tampoco me oriné, Eren... -dijo Erd.

Luego se pudo divisar una señal de humo verde...

-Vaya, esa debe ser la señal del Sargento Levi... -dijo Erd -Nos reuniremos con el Sargento. Charlaran cuando regresen! -anuncio el peli-negro para luego pararse en la rama de un árbol y responder a la señal.

Avanzaron un poco más para luego divisar una figura encapuchada cerca de ellos... Pensaron, solo por un segundo, que podía ser el Sargento, pero...

-No, no es él! -exclamó Guther -Entonces, quién? -dijo antes de que la persona se lanzara sobre él con sus espadas y lo dejara colgando de un árbol... Eren fue a ver pero, ya era demasiado tarde...

Todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados pero no dejaron de avanzar, esa persona se acercó de nuevo a ellos, Lily trató de detenerla lanzándose directamente hacia ella o él, lo que fuera, para atacar con solo una palabra hacia sus compañeros: Continuen!... Pero de un rápido movimiento la figura se puso detrás de ella y le dio en el costado derecho con la espada produciendo un grito de dolor de la chica quien cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente...

-Gunther, Lily! -gritó Eren.

-Eren, no pares, continua! -dijo Auro arrastrándolo lejos. -Es la mujer titan? O hay más de uno?

-Maldito... Como te atreves... -dijo Petra en voz baja para luego volverse hacia lo que fuera que los estaba siguiendo -Ven a mi! Te derrotaré aunque muera! -terminó Petra con una mirada de ira claramente marcada en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, la persona desapareció entre los árboles...

-Lo sabía... Ahí vine! -dijo Erd al ver a la mujer titan salir de entre los árboles y correr hacia ellos.

-Esta vez voy a derrotarla! -habló Eren a punto de morder su mano.

-No! -gritó Erd -Tres de nosotros matarán a la mujer titan y tu te irás de vuelta al cuartel a toda velocidad!

-Qué dudas de nosotros? -preguntó Auro.

-Es así Eren? -preguntó Petra -Es tan difícil confiar en nosotros? Gunther... y Lily... Ellos creían en esa idea!

Eren entró en razón... Debía confiar en sus compañeros... Así que, sin más aceleró confiando en que su equipo saldría victorioso.

Auro, Petra y Erd se lanzaron hacia la titan, Erd la distrajo mientras sus dos compañeros la cegaban, dejando arrecostada contra un árbol. Se apresuraron a atacar antes de que sus ojos se regeneraran, debían cortar los músculos de los hombros para que no pudiera sostener sus brazos. No se hablaban pero se veían perfectamente coordinados. Pronto los brazos cayeron, ahora debían cortar los músculos que sostenían el cuello. Pero, cuando Erd se acercó... la titan abrió su boca y le arrancó una parte del cuerpo, Petra gritó su nombre desesperada. Petra corrió hacia el lado contrario analizando a la titan... Auro la llamó para que se reagruparan, la titan la seguía... De un momento a otro la aplasto contra un árbol... Auro trató de ir directo a su nuca, pero la titan lo pateó tirándolo al piso para luego aplastarlo. Eren abrió los ojos como platos al ver como sus compañeros habían sido asesinados.

-Yo voy a matarla! -gritó Eren al tiempo que mordía su mano y se convertía en titan, un rugido se escuchó por todo el bosque, haciendo que Levi apresurara el paso y Mikasa entrara en el bosque a buscar a Eren.

Eren atacó con fuerza a la titan y así continuo la pelea... La titan esquivaba algunos y otros no.

Por otro lado, Lily ya había despertado pero estaba completamente inmóvil... Escuchó el rugido otro titan justo después de que un rayo diera en el suelo, abrió los ojos completamente y trató de levantarse, si, en ese momento parecía que hubiera desayunado _RETARDEX... _Es decir, su costado aun sangraba y había perdido algo de sangre que la había dejado sin energía alguna... Se recostó en el piso resignada mirando hacia arriba y se horrorizó al ver el cuerpo de Gunther colgando sobre ella... Tapó su boca y trató de contener las lágrimas para luego bajar las manos y voltear la vista hacia la derecha con la mirada perdida. El sargento pasó sobre ella mostrando una mirada sombría al ver a Gunther, luego la vio a ella, solo por un segundo con la misma mirada y continuó para luego ver los cuerpos de sus demás subordinados sin vida.

Eren seguía peleando contra la titan consiguió tirarla al piso, se sentó sobre ella y trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara, que ella esquivó ladeando la cabeza haciendo que la mano de Eren se rompiera y tuviera que regenerarse, lo mismo pasó con la otra mano. Eren rigió fuertemente tres veces en la cara de la titan, esperando a que sus manos se regeneraran para hacerla pedazos.

La titan hembra encontró un momento en el que Eren se desconcentro e invirtió los papeles pateando a Eren, el cuál trató de defenderse una vez recuperada su mano. Eren tomó desprevenida a la titan hembra y le propinó un golpe en el estómago, la titan se defendió cuando Eren la iba a patear estando contra un árbol, haciendo que este último se apoyara en el árbol del cansancio... La titan vio su oportunidad, se volvió hacia Eren, que se quedo por un momento congelado y le dio una patada arrancando la cabeza del titan haciendo que el cuerpo cayera. La titan se acercó al cuerpo y abrió la boca para morder parte de la nuca dejando a Eren expuesto.

-Eren! -gritó Mikasa quién se iba acercando ahí, pero al llegar vio como la titan tomaba a su hermanastro entre su boca y lo introducía completamente en ella, como si intentara tragárselo, la oji-negra abrió los ojos -Espera... Eren.. No vayas...

La expresión de Mikasa cambió a una llena de ira y fue tras la titan.

-Regresame... a Eren! -gritó Mikasa mientras atacaba a la titan. Mikasa estaba completamente decidida a recuperar a Eren y matar a la titan... Cuando se iba a lanzar para atacarla, alguien la detuvo.

-Regresa por ahora -dijo Levi a Mikasa haciendola retroceder -Mantén esta distancia. Está cansado, ya no va tan rápido... La pregunta es, Eren está muerto?

-No, está vivo -dijo Mikasa con ira un su voz -El objetivo parece ser inteligente. Su objetivo era capturar a Eren, hubiera podido aplastarlo, pero lo metió en su boca sin masticar y se fue.

-Tal vez su objetivo era devorar a Eren -habló Levi -en ese caso, Eren está en su estómago y ella piensa que está muerto.

-Él está bien!

-Espero que sí... -dijo con un tono que hizo enojar a Mikasa.

-En primer lugar, esto no habría pasado si hubieran protegido a Eren!

-Entiendo... tú eres la amiga de la infancia de Eren... -dijo Levi sorprendiendo a Mikasa - Vamos a establecer una meta; primero: desiste de matar a la titan mujer.

-Mató a muchos de nuestros compañeros -dijo Mikasa.

-Con esa habilidad de endurecer la piel, es imposible. Obedece mis órdenes! -dijo el Sargento alzando un poco la voz -Esperemos que Eren esté vivo, tratemos de salvarlo antes de que salga del bosque. Voy a atacar, tienes que atraer-la hacia mí.

Ambos se lanzaron frente a la titan, Levi estaba encima de la cabeza de su objetivo y tomó posición para atacar, en un momento la titan paró de correr y atacó a Levi con un puñetazo, que este aprovechó para atacar su brazo llegando hasta su rostro para cegarla. Luego, con una velocidad increíble, atacó el resto del cuerpo de la titan dejándola inmóvil contra un árbol y... con la nuca expuesta.

Mikasa vio su oportunidad y atacó a la nuca.

-Detente! -gritó Levi. La titan iba a atrapar a Mikasa, justo a tiempo, Levi la empujó apoyando su pie en la mano de la titan, pero, al hacerlo, se torció el pie.

El Sargento atacó rompiéndole la quijada a la titan para que abriera completamente la boca, para dejar ver a Eren débil, inconsciente y cubierto de baba de titan o lo que fuera. Levi se acercó para tomarlo y alejarse rápidamente.

-Eren... -dijo Mikasa con una expresión que mostraba, algo así como, una sonrisa (muuuy pequeña).

-Está vivo y sucio, a cabe recalcar -dijo Levi. -Retirada! No olvides nuestro objetivo! -terminó de hablar para luego salir a reunirse con el resto de las Tropas seguido de Mikasa. Lanzo una última mirada a la titan y se sorprendió al ver que, la titan estaba llorando...

**En otra parte:**

-Lily... -llamó una voz conocida para la oji-violeta.

-Hanji-san... Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Venimos a ayudar a los heridos y... a recoger los cadáveres... -habló la de lentes con algo de pesar. -Puedes ponerte en pie?

-Creo que no... -contestó Lily, en ese momento notó que tenía un vendaje al rededor de su torso, improvisado pero, al menos detuvo el sangrado, siguió tratando de ponerse de pie -Podrías ayudarme? -preguntó estirando una mano, Hanji la ayudó y por fin pudo pararse, aunque con punzadas de dolor en el costado.

-Apóyate en mí... Aun no puedes caminar -dijo la científica mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Lily asintió con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia las Tropas.

Al llegar se podía apreciar la horrible situación en la que se encontraban... Y pensar que antes habían creído que la retirada era por que ya habían logrado ver quién estaba dentro de la titan. Ambas chicas se fueron acercando para no tener que reportar a Lily como fallecida (Inner: LOL). Poco después, llegó un carro con cadáveres, envueltos en una sábana... Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Lily, quién estaba buscando a Erd, Auro y Petra (recuerden que ella sabía de Gunther pero no de los demás). Se acercó hacia el carro y miró por unos segundos como bajaban a tres de los cadáveres del carro, quitó la parte de la manta que les envolvía la cara, solo a dos cadáveres, para poder ver sus rostros... Se congeló al ver a sus compañeros inertes... Su vista fue hacia un tercer cadáver, con mano temblorosa apartó un poco la manta, solo para ver a su mejor amiga, sin brillo en la mirada y con su rostro manchado de sangre...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: hay no jodas, me puse sentimental... Casi lloro.

Inner: Que raro, tu siempre llorando por nada.

Yo: tú si lloraste... Maldita... Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos después.


End file.
